


Expectation Is The Root Of All Heartache

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Adventure To Write Vincent and Leo In Every Fanfic Trope [2]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I'm Sorry, Lies, Memes, Modern Era, Rewrite, Snapshots, Spoilers, Swearing, To Be Continued, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Snapshots into the life of Leo and Vincent if their trip took place in a modern universe. How will this change their thoughts on the trip and for each other?





	Expectation Is The Root Of All Heartache

"Where did Harvey go?" The police man asked, slamming the table in front of Leo. Leo was handcuffed and sitting on a chair, refusing to respond. "You will answer us eventually," The police man spoke.

"No u," Leo snarled. The police man gasped, pulling out a card from his pocket. The card read 'Golden No U card. To be used in dire situations,'

On the other side of the window, Vincent stood there with his co-worker Emily. "What are they doing?" Emily asked, obviously confused.

Vincent hummed. "To be fair, you must have a very high IQ like me to understand such humor,"

"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills,"

 

-

 

"Good job, Vincent," One of Vincent's co-workers smiled and handed Vincent his gun. "You caught Leo,"

Vincent looked over and saw fury on Leo's face. "You're an undercover cop, you fucking -" Suddenly Leo jumped up, pulling ten limited edition fidget spinners out of his pocket. He grabbed on to Vincent and lifted him over his head, all the while still spinning his fidget spinners.

"This bitch a liar, YEET!" Leo threw Vincent across the helicopter landing pad, laughing and pulling out a video on youtube called 'the emoji movie for 29365 hours straight'

 

-

 

Vincent was standing up next to a board of papers, Leo sitting in front of him. "Here's our plan," Vincent stated pointing at the board. The board had writing on it stating "Kill Harvey". After a few seconds Vincent tore off the graph paper to reveal another stating "Get Emily to take us back to America". A few seconds after that he tore it off once again to reveal "Go to jail for killing countless police officers,".

He had to take a double take.

 

-

 

Vincent and Leo had successfully escaped prison and had lost the police chasing them. They walked through bushes, not yet finding a dirt road as a butterfly flew past them.

"Is this a pigeon?" Leo asked, looking at the butterfly.

"No, but this is," Leo looked down to where Vincent was pointing to reveal that Vincent was not in fact pointing, but making the okay' sign with his hands, just below their waists.

"FUCK"

 

-

 

Vincent laid on the ground, a gunshot wound in his stomach. It hurt too much to talk, stand, or call for help. Leo walked up to him slowly, putting the gun that he just used seconds ago down. Vincent held out his hand which held a folded up paper in it. "Tell... Carol..." Vincent coughed, his vision going blurry. "I don't feel so good," He whispered before being blown away in a wisp of triangles.

 

-

 

"Hey, Leo," Vincent tapped Leo's shoulder and talked in a hushed tone. They were escaping prison, and there was a guard just a few meters away.

"Yeah?" Leo asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Do you hear Yanny or Laural?"

"I hear -"

 

[<\------------------- To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.


End file.
